


A First Time For Everything

by Lirillith



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Request Meme, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu and Barnaby's extremely awkward first time together, de-anoned from the LJ meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Time For Everything

    The first time they kissed, Barnaby had hastily informed Kotetsu he didn't think he was ready for sex. Kotetsu had nodded understandingly. Of course he wasn't!  They were on their first kiss!  And Bunny seemed very likely to be a virgin, considering how well he got along with people before they met. After about three days in which they were barely able to keep their hands off each other, let alone stop kissing, long enough to ingest food, he was also not at all surprised to hear Barnaby tell him "I think I'm ready now."

    "Okay," Kotetsu agreed happily, and began steering them toward Barnaby's bedroom, without ever diverting his attention from his partner's neck.

    "Wait," Barnaby said.

    "Okay," he agreed, less happily. "But you just said--"

    "No, I mean-- wait here. I need to get something ready."

    Kotetsu sighed, and flopped down on Barnaby's only chair. He couldn't really begrudge the preparations - he remembered how nervous he'd been, and how jumpy Tomoe had seemed. Making her laugh had helped them both relax, but that didn't work too well with Bunny. Better to let him do whatever he needed to do, without prying - although it was really, really hard not to be curious, right now - and hope that would be enough to let him relax. Hell, he was nervous himself. He'd never been with a guy, either. He tended to believe it didn't matter too much. Even if he'd dated other guys before he met Barnaby, that would have been no preparation for sleeping with Bunny; he'd only dated a couple of women after Tomoe, but they'd certainly been nothing like her.

    "All right, you can come in," Barnaby called from the bedroom, and Kotetsu jumped up, then attempted to saunter toward the room. He was _perfectly calm._ Not nervous at all!  One of them had to know what he was doing, right? And he was pretty sure that was him, under the circumstances.

    At least, he was pretty sure until he saw Bunny's nightstand. There were at least two pairs of latex gloves on the nightstand, and a box that looked like it contained more. A daisy chain of condoms. Three different kinds of lube. Two different hand sanitizers, one unscented, the other apparently... cranberry? For some reason. Bunny himself sat on the bed, fully dressed - okay, he'd shed his jacket, that was something - and looking pretty tense, still. "So, um. Who's performing the surgery?" Kotetsu asked. Barnaby glared. "Okay, sorry."

    "I thought it was better to be prepared."

    "That's... probably true." Gloves. Well, it figured. "Maybe we should just have sex in the shower."

    "Do you think the lube would hold up?"

    "It was kind of a joke," he said, then joined him on the bed. "If you're too nervous, this canmmph" and Bunny was kissing him again. He barely felt his back hit the mattress. Bunny's mouth was hot on his, tongue probing, hands roaming down his chest. He seemed to settle on untucking Kotetsu's shirt, and Kotetsu decided to brave Barnaby's belt. If there was one thing to remove from a guy that rivaled unfastening a bra, this would be it, and he believed in facing challenges head-on. It turned out not to be that bad, and he made a little triumphant sound into Barnaby's mouth as he pulled the belt loose. Bunny was tugging on his vest, and he half sat up as he shrugged out of it.

    Barnaby broke the kiss, and Kotetsu seized the moment to tug the shirt over his partner's head. Barnaby was saying something inside the shirt, sounding a bit annoyed, and when his head popped free, he spoke again. "How does your tie even _work?_ "

    "Just like a tie. The buttons are just decorative. It sounded like you were saying something else," Kotetsu said, loosening his tie.  Never let it be said he was unhelpful.

    "I was telling you not to mess up my hair, but it was too late." Barnaby commenced work on the buttons of his shirt. Kotetsu thought, with a touch of pride, that if this was strip poker he was totally winning. He still had three parts above his waist to go!  Bunny did look a bit rumpled, but Kotetsu had no complaints.

    "You still look beautiful," he said, and Barnaby, for the first time Kotetsu could remember, blushed. "Sorry, uh, wrong choice of words?" Barnaby shook his head, looking very intensely focused on Kotetsu's buttons. "Good," he said, undoing the top button of Bunny's pants. He was totally winning at this.

    Winning meant that once he'd persuaded Barnaby to wriggle out of his pants and underwear - not that Kotetsu normally had any complaints about the tight pants - he was now facing his partner's cock. About the size of his own, but a pale pink - it was really kind of pretty, not that he was about to _say_ that - curving slightly to the right, and pointing up. He was a bit envious of that. He wasn't really used to thinking of cocks as... well, thinking of them at all, but he'd be seeing quite a bit of Bunny's. He hoped. He ran his hand along it experimentally, enjoying the silky feel of the skin, and felt a surge of satisfaction at Barnaby's indrawn breath. He wasn't sure whether he had no idea what he was doing, or not. On the one hand, he'd never been face to... face with another guy's erection before. On the other hand, he was very well acquainted with what erections enjoyed. And now was not the time to give in to doubt. Resisting the urge to say _Okay, I'm going in,_ he took the head into his mouth.

    This was a very interesting sensation. Something that felt so hard in his hand had a certain give in his mouth. He continued rubbing the shaft, a bit absently, but he was paying a lot more attention to what was going on in his mouth. Spongy, slightly salty, and Barnaby was making the most _amazing_ noises. Then he made a distinctly less amazing noise that sounded like "Wait."

    "What, again?"

    "Shouldn't I put on a condom?"

    "Why?"

    "It seems like it'd get... messy?"

    "Bunny. _Sex_ is messy. That's how you know you're doing it right!" He ran his tongue up the length of the shaft, relishing the faint whimper that got. "If you seriously want me to stop..."

    "No don't stop," Barnaby agreed, so quickly Kotetsu would have smiled if his mouth hadn't been otherwise occupied.  He didn't need to be too gentle, he reminded himself. He remembered having to convince Tomoe it wouldn't break, and now he understood why. When you had someone at your mercy like this, it could be hard - heh - _difficult_ to keep from treating a cock like a fragile treasure. Even if you knew better. He had both hands around the shaft, and he was drooling all over it and his hands, and sucking, and listening to the sounds Bunny was making. And trying to ignore the slurping sound he made, because what the hell was that? Bunny was either ignoring it or pretending to. He lowered one hand to stroke Barnaby's balls, the other tugging harder and faster on his shaft, and suddenly his mouth was filling with warm, salty - okay, he didn't really like this part. How the hell was there so much of it? He pulled back, letting the rest spill over his hands. 

    "Why'd you stop?" Bunny asked, opening his eyes. Kotetsu had been glancing around for tissue, but okay, he'd just swallow it, he guessed. And wipe his hand on Bunny's sheets. Really, all this latex stuff and no Kleenex? And yeah, okay, it was kind of disappointing when you were getting a blowjob and then it stopped right at the best part, but anyone who'd had an orgasm didn't have too much cause for complaint, right? 

    "Sorry," he said, crawling up to wrap his arms around Barnaby. "Maybe I should have had you put on a condom. Or asked you to warn me."

    "Oh," Barnaby said, looking a bit downcast. "I didn't think of that."

    "Don't worry about it.  Just took me by surprise, that's all." He kissed him, and Bunny deepened the kiss, then drew back abruptly.

    "No wonder you stopped. That's... clearly an acquired taste."

    "Acquired?" Kotetsu started laughing. "Yeah, that must be it." He kissed him again, and this time Bunny didn't pull away. In fact, he took control, rising up off the bed, and Kotetsu ended up laying back down, letting Bunny work down his neck, stroke the edges of his beard, flick his tongue against his nipple.  As he felt him unzip his fly, he asked "Do you think you want to, um... go all the way?" _All the way._ He was back in high school.

    "Um," Bunny said.

    "If you don't want to, that's fine!"

    "Maybe we should have discussed this before we started taking our pants off."

    "Bunny..."

    "I'd sort of assumed I'd be on top."

    "Well, you know, we can use whatever position... oh. I see what you meant."  He pulled his pants off anyway. "I sort of figured I would be, since I've, you know, done this before."

    "Doesn't it make more sense for this to be a new experience for both of us?" Barnaby countered. "You've never been on the receiving end of penetrative sex, I assume." True. Tomoe had brought it up once or twice, probably jokingly, but after Kaede was born just having time for sex at all was a godsend, never mind doing anything adventurous.

    "Bunny, us having sex is a new experience no matter who's doing what," Kotetsu said. "I mean, I'd be happy if you just went down on me. Unless it's that you don't want to."

    "Is that slurping thing you were doing a required part of it?"

    Okay, so he hadn't been ignoring it. "I have no idea. You didn't seem to mind."

    "That's not the point!" He wasn't blushing, but he looked like he could have. Kotetsu couldn't see much point to arguing over this. Yeah, it was a little scary, but this would remove any worries about performing, or accidentally hurting him, and it seemed to be important to Bunny.

    "I don't _mind,_ " he said. "We can switch off, right? The next time?"

    "Of course," Barnaby said, and Kotetsu reached out for him again.  As they were kissing, he could feel Bunny's hands roaming his chest, stroking his sides, and finally, his fingers curling around his cock.  Bunny was half-hard again, he could feel it against his hip, and he ran his hands through the younger man's hair, grinning against Bunny's lips at the soft noise of protest that garnered. Bunny was rubbing his cock slowly, rhythmically, and he arched into the touch, his breath coming faster. He let his hand trail down his partner's back as Bunny shifted, and then he gasped at the stroke of a finger over the sensitive skin behind his balls. Barnaby kept up the motion until Kotetsu was squirming, and then lifted Kotetsu's hips onto his knees and -- "Oh God," Kotetsu gasped.  No latex gloves, _thank God,_ just Bunny's fingertip circling his asshole. He'd had no idea how good that could feel. And then the tip of the finger slipped in, which didn't exactly feel bad, just odd.

    Bunny withdrew, and Kotetsu watched him squirt some lube onto his fingers. "Are you all right?" Bunny asked.

    "Hell yeah," he said with a grin. "Don't worry about me." 

    "I can't help worrying about you. That's why I'm doing this." Fingers again, cool and slippery, circling and then entering. "I want to be sure I do this right." 

    "Bunny, it's sex with you," he said, reaching up to touch his face. "It's great by definition. Doesn't matter who's doing what, or how we do it, or... it's kind of weird how good this feels." He felt like he was being stretched out, opened up... filled.  This was just a couple of fingers.

    "I still think you would have been making cracks about medical exams if I'd put on some gloves."

    "Yeah, probably, but if that's how you're comfortable..." The fingers withdrew. Bunny reached for the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a box of tissue. "So _that's_ where you were hiding it!"

    "It wasn't hidden," Bunny protested, wiping his hand.

    "Not the cranberry stuff," Kotetsu said, as Bunny reached for a hand sanitizer. He reached over to check out the condom chain. "Heh, banana. 'Her pleasure.' That's discriminatory! Extra sensation, wonder how that works."

    "May I have _one_ of them?" Barnaby asked, and Kotetsu passed him the chain. Barnaby tore off one of them - not banana, anyway - and tore the packet open. And then spent a couple of seconds kind of shoving it at his cock. Kotetsu had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing, not so much at Bunny's failure to apply a condom as at his expression of puzzled frustration.

    "You want me to do it?" he asked, finally, some of the laughter bubbling out. 

    "It might help," Bunny admitted. Kotetsu took it off his hands, tested it with his thumb, and then rolled it onto Barnaby's erection. Probably better not to point out he'd been trying to do it - backwards? Inside-out? "Thank you," Bunny said, and Kotetsu pulled him down for a kiss because otherwise he was going to crack up laughing at the formality.

    "Do you think we need more lubricant?" Bunny asked when he pulled back.

    "I guess it couldn't hurt?"

    More lube on Bunny's hand, applied directly to his cock; Kotetsu did his best not to tense up. People did this all the time, it must feel good. The foreplay sure had. He reached for Bunny's cock, helping position it at his opening. He felt it press at the slight resistance, and then he was in. "Huh," he said.

    "Is that good? Are you all right?"

    "Yeah, I'm good." Bunny was pushing further in, slowly, and Kotetsu put his arms around him. "It just feels so different from anything I'm used to." He'd thought the fingers had made him feel stretched open - that was nothing. Bunny was _inside_ him.

    "So does this," Bunny said softly. "God, you feel amazing."

    "You _look_ amazing," Kotetsu said. He was slightly flushed, and rumpled, and those beautiful green eyes were focused on him, only him, and his body was taut and tensed over him. Sure, most of the heroes had great builds, but there was something more about Bunny's. Probably just the fact that he was Bunny. He ran his hands down Bunny's arms, wrapped his legs around his waist. He had such amazing arms for a guy who only seemed to believe in kicking.

    "Is it okay if I move?" Bunny asked. He must be all the way in. Kotetsu could feel how close their bodies were.

    "Of course it's okay," he said. He refrained from pointing out that was kind of how sex worked. Bunny was just being cautious. And new at this. And then he started moving, gently, and Kotetsu wouldn't have been surprised if his eyes had rolled back in his head. " _Damn_ ," he said, appreciatively. Bunny seemed to find his rhythm, and Kotetsu was just moaning at each thrust, his fingers tight on Bunny's shoulders, using his legs to pull himself harder against his partner. And then Bunny removed one hand from his hip to rub Kotetsu's cock, and Kotetsu gasped his name as he spilled all over his own belly and Bunny's hand. A few thrusts later, Bunny's movements slowed and then stopped, and Kotetsu pulled him down for a long, deep kiss. "I love you," he murmured, burying his face in Bunny's neck.

    Barnaby just kind of groaned happily in response, letting his full weight rest on Kotetsu for a moment.  Kotetsu grinned and held him. "Hope I made your first time memorable," he said.

    "Mmm."

    "And ensured you can never speak again, so you can't say anything if it wasn't."

    "Oh, shut up, old man," he said, fondly. He rolled off of Kotetsu, and over the edge of the bed.

* * *

    Once Kotetsu had stopped laughing, and Barnaby had disposed of the condom, and they'd both cleaned up - Kotetsu only at Barnaby's insistence - they crawled back into bed together.  "Do guys... um... cuddle?" Barnaby asked, sounding ridiculously young and uncertain.

    Kotetsu more or less enveloped him in a hug. "Of _course_ we do. Why wouldn't we?"

    "I meant in general."

    "How would I know? You're the only one I sleep with."

    "I guess that's a good point."

    "Yep. I'm full of good points."

    "You actually are," Barnaby agreed, nuzzling his neck. "Don't ask me to say you're cool, though."

    "I know you're secretly thinking it."


End file.
